An Unknown Emotion
by MicroWish
Summary: Two years after losing his Shinigami powers, Ichigo spends his days like any other high school student with weekly visits from Rukia however after discovering that his powers are returning and the soul society have been keeping secrets from him will Ichigo's relationships with the Gotei 13 and Rukia remain the same?
1. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 1

"Ichigo!" yelled Kon at the top of his voice "Oh Ichigo it's terrible just terrible, it's already 10pm and Rukia hasn't been to visit!" Ichigo sighed "Look Kon it's no big deal Rukia has her duties in the soul society to do which are more important than us" Ichigo expressed as he grabbed some clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom to take a shower "Well Rukia normally comes and sees us in the afternoon since she is so good at completing her duties! You don't think something happened to my dear darling Rukia!" Kon cried as Ichigo walked out of his room.

Ichigo ignored Kon until he went away but he also did wonder where Rukia was however it couldn't be helped, ever since he lost his Shinigami over two years ago Rukia only came to visit him once every Thursday afternoon after school and it wasn't like it hasn't been the first time Rukia hadn't shown up, Kon was just over exaggerating.

As Ichigo stood under the warm water thinking about Rukia he began to feel his heart ache and this would happen every time he thought about Rukia and he didn't understand why, lately he had been feeling different around Rukia and this puzzled him. As he stood there he could start to hear a noise coming from his room, "Guess Rukia decided to show her face then" Ichigo muttered to himself as he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel.

"Rukia you know it's pretty late even for yo...Wait Rangiku!?" Ichigo stuttered as he stared at the large chested lieutenant speared out across his bed with bags scattered everywhere "Hi there Ichigo, how are you?" Rangiku said with a smile on her face. "No no first why on earth are you in my room shouldn't you be in the soul society?" Ichigo questioned "Meanie am I not allowed to come visit the saviour of the soul society, and if you must know I'm currently on holiday here in the world of the living to get some new clothes" "Yeah can you not call me the saviour of the soul society I get enough of that from Rukia and besides I didn't known the soul society allowed squad members to holiday here" replied a very confused Ichigo.

"Silly little Ichigo still so modest, you do know that everyone in the soul society calls you by that title and besides I think it's kind of cute" Rangiku said mockingly. Before Ichigo could say another word he heard deep grunts coming from outside his window, as he walked closer to his window a large shiny head popped up "What the.. Ikkaku?" shouted a confessed Ichigo as the bold man rolled through the window "Hey there Ichigo, come on Rangiku we better get going before the soul society notices we've gone" "Shut it boldly I think I would prefer to stay here in the world of the living a little while long and annoy Ichigo and this weird doll thing" Rangiku protested before pulling out a tapped up Kon and starting a large argument.

As the two bickered veins began to pop out of Ichigo's head and for many reasons, the main on being the two in gigai's bickering in front of him and the other was the fact that throughout their argument Ichigo had learnt that Shinigami have been ordered not to see Ichigo again meaning Rukia had been lying to him since she was told that she was allowed to visit him after she had finished her duties. "Yeah well if you spent more time listening to your captain Rangiku we wouldn't be in this mess, even Ichigo agrees don't you?" Ikkaku stated as he pointing at Ichigo; however the reaction that he got surprised both Ikkaku and Rangiku "Will you two just shut the hell up, why are you even here because I don't want you here so just leave" and with the two Shinigami grabbed Rangkiu's belongings and hopped out the window leaving Ichigo stand in the middle of his room.

(The Next Morning)

Once Ichigo had arrived at his high school he was greeted by the usual welcome, a screaming Kegio charging straight towards him and like every day he ended up on the floor, "Ichigo why do you always have to punch me to the floor?" Kegio said painfully before hopping back up again to walk by Ichigo's side. "Hey Ichigo did you watch the latest episode of Two Piece? It was amazing Puffy got sent to the island Amazon Lily which is only inhabited by women, dam I wish I was Puffy" As Kegio went on and on about some anime Ichigo was more focused on the events that happened last night and how he was going to go about questioning Rukia about it, "Who's your favourite character Ichigo?" Kegio questioned which snapped Ichigo back to reality and realising he was sat at his desk with Kegio in his face "Sorry what are we talking about?" Ichigo questioned "Wait you weren't listen! What I said was…"

DING DONG DING DONG

Before Kegio could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the bell indicating that homeroom was about to start, "Alright class take your seats, we'll now begin homeroom". As Ichigo sat his desk staring at his text book he tried to think why the soul society had order everyone not to see him and yet the all still called him the saviour of the soul society it just didn't make sense "Damn It!" Ichigo shouted while punching a whole through the window. "Ichigo what on earth do you think you are doing? Go to the nurse's office and wait for the principle to come speak to you!" The teacher cried angrily.

"This is the last straw Kurosaki! How dare you smash a window, what reason do you have for doings this since you think it's acceptable?" the principle bellowed at Ichigo as the nurse patched up Ichigo's hand "Well the thing is I am having some private issues and I just got a bit angry" Ichigo replied half lying "Kurosaki don't get personal and school matters mixed together again or you **will** be expelled, and you will pay for the window you broke!" the principle roared before marching off.

"There you go now I think you should head home for today and get some rest" the nurse explained as Ichigo grabbed his bag and walked out the room, as he left the room he was meet by his childhood friend Tatsuki "What the hell was that Ichigo?" she questioned with rage in her tone however Ichigo just pushed past her and kept walking "You'll have to tell us eventually Ichigo!" She shouted at Ichigo from the end of the corridor but Ichigo just ignored her.

A sigh of relief when he came home to find his home empty, he got himself some snacks from the cupboard and made his was upstairs and kicked his door open to find a small dark hair Shinigami sat on his bed "Rukia?"

* * *

 **Authors notes.**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of An Unknown Emotion, if there were any mistakes anywhere or something you think could be improved on let me know and I'll get back to you and if you have any ideas for the plot or just want to leave feedback then leave a review and I'll give you a shout out in my next chapter. This is a rewrite of the first story I did a long time ago however I have changed the plot to something more exciting. The original story is still on my account titled a new found love if you want to see it.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

"Ichigo your home early did something… Ichigo what on earth happened to your hand?!" Rukia cried staring at Ichigo's bandaged hand, at first Ichigo was surprised and glad to see Rukia but then the thoughts of the night before came rushing back to him. "What's it to you?" Ichigo grunted in an aggressive tone "I only asked you what happened to your hand, why do you have to get all aggressive?" Rukia questioned feeling slightly hurt by Ichigo's tone "I think you know full well Rukia" replied Ichigo with a cold stare towards the small Shinigami. Rukia was now starting to become both agitated and annoyed, she came all the way out to see him since she felt bad for missing their weekly meet up yesterday and was greeted by this.

"Why you ungrateful man, I came all the way out here for you just because I felt bad about missing our meet up yesterday but if I knew this was how you were going to act I wouldn't have bothered!" Rukia hissed "Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have" Ichigo retorted. Rukia was now furious, there was no way she was going to let anyone speak to her this way, she jumped to her feet and walked over to Ichigo in an attempt to slap him however Ichigo saw this coming and quickly leaped out of the way to avoid her.

"What the hell is so wrong that you feel the need to take your anger out on me?" Rukia questioned angrily however Ichigo had had enough and shouted "What the hell's wrong with me? What the hell's wrong with you, I thought that we trusted each other but you obviously don't trust me at all!" this response puzzled Rukia she had no idea what Ichigo was talking about. "What on earth are you going on about?" she questioned "Oh give it up Rukia, I know what you've been hiding from me, I know that the soul society has ordered all Shinigami not to be in contact with me, I know that my Shinigami powers are still with in me and I know that you have been abandoning your duties to come visit me!" Ichigo bellowed in an angry yet sad voice "I know".

A cold silent swept across Ichigo's room, Rukia was still standing in Ichigo's door way where Ichigo was stand whereby he had now flopped down onto his bed, Rukia was speechless she didn't know exactly what to say after hearing what Ichigo had said and better yet how did Ichigo find out all this information did he speak to another Shinigami. "How did you find this out Ichigo" she questioned staring at the teen lying on his bed "Rangiku and Ikkaku came by yesterday" Ichigo muttered however this response puzzled Rukia even more "Why where they here?" she questioned "Rangiku had snuck to the world of the living with a gigai and I think Ikkaku did the same, anyway they came here got into an argument and that's where I heard it from, so is it true?" Ichigo said with his face still face down in his bed.

"Yes" Rukia said after what felt like eternity "I see so this is the thanks I get, seems a bit hypocritical calling me the saviour of the soul society if they don't even want contact with me" Ichigo said in a hurt tone. Seeing Ichigo like this tore Rukia's heart in two "Ichigo" Rukia said hesitantly "I never told you because I knew how it would make you feel". This comment made Ichigo look up from his bed "yes it hurts to know this but I would of rather heard the truth than find out by mistake" Rukia's tone now began to also have an aggressive tone to it "If knew the reason why these commands where put in place you wouldn't want to know!" Rukia barked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned as he sat up from his bed "Look Ichigo can we just drop the whole subject I would rather not talk about this anymore" Rukia said however Ichigo wasn't planning on letting the topic go without any answers "No Rukia what did you mean the reason the commands where put in place?" Ichigo said while getting up from his bed and making his way over to Rukia, "Ichigo I asked to drop the subject didn't I?" Rukia replied agitatedly "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he put his hands firmly on Rukia's shoulders however Rukia didn't act very kindly to this "Bakudo 1 Sai!" yelled Rukia as Ichigo fell to the floor "Don't you dare place your dirty hands on me I asked you to drop the subject so you do as your told!" barked Rukia before she realised what she was doing.

"Oh my Ichigo I'm so sorry" Rukia gasped as she released Ichigo from her binding, she tried to help him back up however Ichigo knocked her hands away "I get it you made your point very clear Rukia and since you've made your point would you be so to leave" Ichigo said in a hurt tone. These words burnt in Rukia's ear as she thought about what she had done "Ichigo I…" "Rukia just leave" commanded Ichigo in a strong tone, Rukia stared back at Ichigo before she decide that I would be best if she did what he said, Rukia stood up to open a Senkaimon but not before getting one last look at the broken man, "Unlock" Rukia said softly before walking through the Senkaimon.

 **Later That Evening**

"Ichi-Nii dinner is ready" Yuzu said soft as she knocked on her brothers closed door, ever since Ichigo argument with Rukia he had locked himself inside his room and hadn't left it since leave his family worried. 'Knock' Yuzu knocked on Ichigo's door again but still got no answer "Ichi-Nii I'm coming in" Yuzu said softly as she opened Ichigo's door however when she entered the room she was welcomed by an empty room "DAD!" Yuzu shrieked at the top of her voice "Ichigo has disappeared!" There was a moment of silence followed by the sound of footsteps bounding up the stairs till both Issian and Karin appeared in the doorway of Ichigo's darkened room "Don't worry baby girl daddy will find Ichigo" Issian insured however he had no plan in going to look for Ichigo, he knew where he had gone.

As Ichigo approached the Urahara store he could feel his blood boil, now that he knew the seireitei was up to something Ichigo was not going to stop till he finds out what it was and why it includes him. As Ichigo stood in front of Kisuke's store memories began to flood back to him reminding him of when he first trained with the shady man.

 _Flashback_

 _Zangetsu!_

 _Well it's about time, now that you've managed to draw your Zanpakuto time for lesson number three, are you ready for that?_

 _Don't take this the wrong may Mr Urahara, but I hope you dodge this!_

 _What?_

 _Because I can't control it yet!_

 _Raise Benihime!_

 _Whoosh!_

 _Whew good thing I protected myself with my blood mist shield, without it I would of probably would of lost an arm just now._

 _That wasn't very nice I do believe you killed my hat._

 _Impressive I didn't expect you could do that with a single swing of your sword. Ichigo you are one frightening kid you know that._

 _Lesson three cleared._

 _Flashback_

"Well let's go and get some answers" Ichigo said to himself as he walked up to the door and slid it open "Sorry we're not open come back… wait Ichigo?" Urahara questioned as he looked at the person in the doorway "Well it's been over two years hasn't it? Come in and have some tea with me" Urahara expressed blissfully before Ichigo interjected "Cut the crap Urahara I think you know full well why I'm here, I want some answers and I know you know the answers I want!" "Very well come with me" Urahara said leading Ichigo into the shop.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Well another chapter completed hope you all enjoy! The next chapter should be up by Wednesday! (hopefully) Don't forget if you have any ideas for the story let me know since I'm always open to suggestions.

Quick mention to people who reviewed:

-Black Bankai (Thanks glad you liked the first chapter!)


	3. Moving On

"Sit down Ichigo" Kisuke said firmly walking into the main room of the building before closing the door behind them, Ichigo did as he was told and sat at the table in the middle of the room not taking his eyes off the crafty man "Ichigo are you sure you want to know this information I mean there was a reason this was kept a secret from you?" Kisuke questioned "Cut the crap, just tell me what I came to hear" Ichigo retorted. "Ichigo do you remember the first time you went to the soul society? Do you remember what you were given?" "Of course I do they gave me my combat pass" Ichigo answered puzzlingly before Kisuke asked another question "Do you know what its true purpose is?" "It allows me to use my Shinigami powers right? Look Kisuke stop with these pointless questions just tell…" before Ichigo could finish his sentence he was cut off by Kisuke slamming a book onto the table in front of Ichigo.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked however he got no answer Kisuke just kept his eyes on the dusty old book he had placed in front of Ichigo. Hesitantly went to pick up the dusty book that Kisuke had placed in front, Ichigo gently and slowly began to rub away the dust on the cover so he could read the texted print on the cover and slowly but surely Ichigo's face dropped. "Project Substitute…" Ichigo said slowly as he read the now visible text, "What is this Kisuke?" Ichigo said however Kisuke only replied with one word "Read".

As Ichigo read the old book his heart filled with so many different emotions anger, sorrow, and betrayal for the book spoke about what would happen if a substitute soul reaper were to appear and how to deal with it. After Ichigo finished reading the book he placed it back down on the table were Kisuke had originally place it "They were going to kill me, they were going to use me as their tool then kill me once my job was done" Ichigo muttered to himself with tears growing in his eyes. "This is why the soul society gave you that combat pass, to control you and when the time came to take all of your spiritual pressure to make killing you an easy task" Kisuke softly said, his hat now covering his face.

Sometime passed and neither of the two men spoke the silence was only broken when Ichigo final decided to get up "Ichigo where are you going?" Kisuke questioned as Ichigo pushed past him to leave the shop "Mind your own business" Ichigo shouted back at Kisuke tears now streaming down his face, Kisuke tried to stop Ichigo from leave his store so he could explain project Substitute some more however he was stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder. Kisuke turned around to see a naked Yoruichi standing behind him "Just let him go Kisuke he'll come around eventually and when he's ready he'll come back" Yoruichi said softly "That's not what I'm worried about".

 **(One and a half years later)**

"Here are your keys Mr Kurosaki to your new apartment, enjoy" the cheerful landlord said to Ichigo "Thanks" replied Ichigo as he reached out to take the keys "Now remember if you have any problems come and speak to me I'm in room 1A" Ichigo smiled at the landlord before turning and heading up the stairs to his new apartment. A lot of time had passed since Ichigo found out the truth about the soul society and Project Substitute and since then Ichigo cut off all ties with the soul society, he left Karakura town moved to a suburb in Tokyo called Setagaya-ku to make a new start however he did return every now and then to visit family and friends. Although one thing that had changed the most was Ichigo's ability to see ghosts, over the past year it had grown stronger and stronger to the point where Ichigo was all them years ago when he first meet Rukia.

When Ichigo entered his new home he went straight for the fridge ignoring the mountain of boxes that stood in his soon to be living room however once he placed his hand on the fridge door a thought popped into mind. Ichigo slowly opened the fridge door and sighed "Just as I thought empty, guess I'll head out shopping" Ichigo said out loud as he shut the fridge door and went to look for his wallet. As Ichigo stood outside his front door locking it a man not much older than Ichigo stepped out of the room next to his, "Oh hello you must be my new neighbour, it's about time someone moved in" Ichigo turned to face the man to find him already standing right next to him, Ichigo took a few steps back and introduced himself "Hey I'm Ichigo Kurosaki but you can just call me Ichigo" "So it's Ichigo nice to meet you and they call me Kaname, Kaname Eto" "Nice to meet you Kaname sorry I can't really stop and chat I need to fill my poor fridge" "That's cool Ichigo and you know what in honour of our new friendship I will go with you" Ichigo just smiled awkwardly as he was dragged off by this unusual man.

While Ichigo and Kaname walked along the streets of Setagaya-ku Ichigo found himself enjoying his conversation with the slightly over excited man they mainly talked about themselves, their families and why they moved to the bright suburb if it wasn't for Ichigo remembering why he was out in the first place they probably would of kept walking and talking for hours. "Yeah sorry about that Ichigo guess I kind of got a bit carried away there and delayed why you came out in the first place" Kaname apologised as two walked out of the supermarket into the dimly light streets "Don't worry about Kaname" Ichigo insisted as he walked carrying two large shopping bags. Quietly the two made their way up the stairs of the small apartment complex "Hey thanks for a great afternoon Ichigo" Kaname chirped as the two reached their apartments "Hey you're the one who made it fun I should be thanking you but anyway I'll see you around Kaname" Ichigo said unlocking his door while trying not to drop his shopping "Drop by any time Ichigo" Kaname shouted as Ichigo shut his door, "Looks like I'm going to enjoy it hear" Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked over to his fridge.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Finally Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the long wait been busy with exams and haven't had much time to write however there all over now and I'm almost done with chapter 4 so the next chapter should be up very soon. Don't forget if you have any ideas for the story let me know since I'm always open to suggestions.

Quick mention to people who reviewed:

-Darth73 (Thanks glad you liked it!)

-Reader (I'll be sure to go back and check)

-Rockyrock265 (I'll keep this in mind)

-Black Bankai (Glad you enjoyed reading the next chapter!)


	4. Weak from time

Chapter 4

It was the early hours of the morning and Ichigo was not happy, he had spent half of the night unpacking his mountain of boxes and organising his apartment to his liking because of this Ichigo only managed to get few hours of blissful sleep before being woken up by the unusual banging and shouts coming from Kaname's apartment if it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo had only known Kaname for a day he would of gone over there and made him be quite. "That's it!" Ichigo shouted out loud as he leaped out of bed and grabbed a pair of shoes, "Kaname! Will you be quite?" Ichigo bellowed as he thumped on Kaname's door, suddenly a silence fell and Ichigo heard heavy footsteps approach the door.

At first Ichigo expected Kaname to open the door however he was surprised when a woman opened the door, a woman who kind of reminded Ichigo of his old boss Ikumi, "What do you want?" "Well not much just wondering if you would kindly shut the hell up and…" before Ichigo could finish his sentence he found himself being dragged into the apartment and being pinned up against the wall by the throat, "Well you're a cocky barstad coming over here throwing demands, who the hell are you anyway?" the woman said firmly, before Ichigo could splatter out a response Kaname came tumbling around the corner of the apartment. "Hina! Let go of Ichigo!" for a moment Hina just stood in the doorway with Ichigo's throat in one hand while she stared at the idiot in front of her, slowly she loosened her grip on Ichigo "Oh you know this man? Guess this is your problem" Hina said calmly before walking back into the apartment.

Slowly Ichigo slid down onto the floor, it had been a while since Ichigo had been grabbed by the throat and it gave Ichigo quite the shock "Sorry about Ichigo Hina can be a bit aggressive when she's in a mood, you alright?" as Ichigo snapped back to his senses he quickly leaped to his feet "I'm fine anyway I came here to tell you to be quite, you've been noise all night and some of us like to sleep" as soon as Ichigo finished his sentence he turned around and headed back into his own apartment leaving a slightly confused Kaname standing in the doorway of his apartment.

'What the hell was that? I wasn't even able to react' Ichigo thought to himself as he walked over to the fridge with sweat running down his brow, 'have I lost everything in these past years? Have I really become this weak?' "Yes Ichigo you have become weak!" a deep familiar voice bellowed in Ichigo's ears "Zangetsu? Is that you?" Suddenly darkness swarms around Ichigo and a blurry outline of what seemed to be Zangetsu stood in front of Ichigo "It seems that in my absence you have become weak" "Zangetsu I can see you again…" Ichigo suddenly stopped as he felt coldness in Zangetsu's tone "Ichigo you are pitiful" "Shut up! You think I don't know that already? Who asked you anyway where have you been these past years? Don't think you can just waltzes in here acting all high and mighty after you abandoned me!" a tense silence grew in the darkness as they stood "I see" Zangetsu responded before snapping his fingers, as quickly as it appeared the darkness died away leaving Ichigo standing in his kitchen alone.

What felt like hours passed and Ichigo reminded stood in his kitchen with the event between him and Zangetsu continuously running through his head, slowly he turned to look at the mirror across from the kitchen, in it he saw himself, his hair hanging around his shoulders, the look reminded Ichigo of when he was training to use the Final Getsuga. As Ichigo stood there in self-pity he could hear a knock on his door which was becoming increasingly louder followed by a shout, "Hey Ichigo Its Kaname, I'm heading into town wanna come along?" Slowly Ichigo made his way to the door, in all honesty he didn't really feel like going out but something told him he may not have a choice, "I guess I'll come along, come in a sec" Ichigo said opening the door for Kaname, "Nice place you got here Ichigo, you must of spent a long time arranging this place, when did you sleep?" "Well in case you forgot I barely did sleep thanks to you and Hina was it?" "Yeah sorry about that", While Ichigo rummaged around trying to find his jacket he had completely forgot about feeling sorry for himself, maybe Kaname was more of a help than he had first thought.

As Ichigo and Kaname walked down the quite streets Ichigo suddenly realised he'd gone out with Kaname without even knowing the purpose of the trip, "So where we heading then Kaname?" "Well you see Ichigo Hina has a guest coming to visit her today and she sent me off to fetch her" "Oh ok then but I don't see why you felt like bringing me along" "Your my friend Ichigo, can't I just spent some time with my buddy." Kaname said cheerfully as he placed his arm on Ichigo's shoulders. "Hey by the way Kaname what is your relationship with Hina? Is she like your girlfriend or something?" "Hit the nail right on the head there Ichigo, well kind of, me and Hina are engaged" "Oh that's nice, at least she keeps you in order" "That's Harsh Ichigo" in response to Ichigo's comment Kaname covered his eyes and began to fake cry, this both annoyed and made Ichigo laugh a bit. (Rustle, Rustle) Ichigo looked up at the trees above them, squinting to try and get a clear look, "Something wrong Ichigo?" Kaname Questioned, Ichigo stared up at the trees a little longer before answering "No, it's nothing".

* * *

"I've called this captains meeting on information brought to light by Second division Captain Soi-Fon, It seems we have located the location of the 13th Division's traitor Hina Aino" "Head Captain with all due respect but what is the point of calling this meeting if its only to tell us that when sending a hell butterfly would have been easier" "Silence Captain Kurotsuchi, I've called this meeting to discuss on what should happen to this traitor" "Well its simple Head Captain, people who commit treason deserve death" "Let me finish Captain Kuchiki, We need to decide how to dispose of the traitor and whether it should be done in the soul society or the world of the living".

Suddenly a member of the stealth force appeared next to Soi-Fon and then disappeared as quickly as he arrived "Sir we have located the Ex-Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki".

* * *

"So Kaname where exactly are we heading to meet this friend of Hina's as we passed the train station a while ago?" Ichigo questioned his odd friend as they walked through a park "We're nearly there Ichigo, she should be over by that small forest over there" said Kaname as he pointed to some tree that were quickly approaching, 'Odd place to meet' Ichigo thought to himself as not to seem rude. Once they reached the forest Ichigo looked around to try and see the person they were meeting "Kaname are you sure this is where this friend of Hina's is meant to be meeting you?" "As doubtful as ever aren't you young Ichigo" said a familiar deep voice coming from above, slowly Ichigo looked up to see a black cat "Yoruichi?"

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Finally Chapter 4 is out, yes I know I said it would be out not long after Chapter 3 but I couldn't think on how to end the chapter but it's done now. Don't forget if you have any ideas for the story let me know since I'm always open to suggestions.

Quick mention to people who reviewed:

-TheWolf83 (Well you'll have to keep reading to find out :D)

-Reader (Glad you liked it)

-Reader 2 (As You wish...)


	5. Return Of a Petit Shinigami

Chapter 5

"Kaname what's going on here?" Ichigo demand "Ichigo what on earth are you going on about" "Don't act the fool Kaname, you know full well what I'm going on about, how on earth do you know Yoruichi?" at this point Ichigo was beginning to get aggressive, so Yoruichi decided it was time to step in. Yoruichi jumped down from the branch she was resting on and landed on Ichigo's head "Ok, ok cool it Ichigo, don't you think you're being a little bit rude here? It was my understanding that you have only recently become acquainted with Kaname" "Well yeah that's true" Ichigo replied "well then it's quite unreasonable to presume that they cannot know me, there are lots of people both here and in the soul society you are bound to meet someone who also knows me, now then let's get moving".

As the two walked back the way they came Yoruichi decided that Ichigo's head was the best place to sit and travel however Ichigo did not agree in the slightest but he kept his mouth shut. Things were beginning to get awkward as they walked in silence so Kaname decides to try and break the silence "So Ichigo how do you know Miss Yoruichi?" "It's a long story, one I don't want to talk about" Ichigo snapped "Now, Now Ichigo no need to be rude, you see Kaname Ichigo here is like you he used to be a substitute Shinigami" however before Yoruichi could go on Ichigo interrupted "Hang on a sec, Kaname you used to be a substitute as well?" "Yeah well I was but not a very good one" "How come I was never told by the soul society about you?" "They never wanted you to know" Yoruichi interjected. Ichigo found it hard to take in everything that was being said; Ichigo believed he was the only substitute. "Wait does this mean…" Ichigo began before being interrupted by Yoruichi yet again "Yes Ichigo, my you do catch on fast, Hina is a Shinigami".

As they walked Ichigo learned more and more about Kaname and Hina's past and how Kaname lost his powers, "So to stop the soul society from killing her I return my powers to Hina" "I don't get it Kaname after you returned Hina's powers the soul society just left you alone? When I first became a Shinigami they took my powers" "Well technically they are still looking for Hina, but I'm guessing that they gave up, it's been 12 years already" "Fair enough but Kaname you still haven't explained how you know Yoruichi" "Well it's a long story Ichigo but I guess I'll tell you".

Back towards the forest, a small Senkaimon opened and two Shinigami stepped out, "Renji you fool there's no one here" said the first Shinigami as her foot went firmly into Renji's backside "Rukia, he was definitely here" "Well let's hurry up and find him!"

"Well you see Ichigo back when Hina was still a Shinigami she was a part of the stealth force making Yoruichi here her captain" "Well I gathered that Kaname from what you were saying earlier but that still doesn't explain how.." before Ichigo could finish what he was saying he was cut off by the naked lady sitting next to him "Will you be quite Ichigo and let him finish his story" Ichigo sat in silence trying to not look at Yoruichi.

"Hina was out on a mission assigned to her by Yoruichi. it wasn't a difficult mission, go to the world of the living a kill a rogue Shinigami. Hina went by herself thinking it would be easy and despite what her captain said. After finding the Shinigami Hina wasted no time in trying to kill him but she was careless and fell straight into his trap, a hollow jumped out of nowhere and bit her crippling her. This is where I come into the story" he said with a smug look on his face as Hina just sat there and growled at him "Since a young age I've always had quite high spiritual pressure so when I was heading home from school and see this beautiful bleeding out with a spacious man standing over her and a bug creature I felt I had to help. I ran in to try and help and punched the man so hard he went flying into some nearby bins, as I helped Hina up I could see she badly hurt then she muttered something and stabbed me with a dagger she had hidden". "A burst of light and energy appeared around me and suddenly I was wearing the same clothes and had a sword. My body acted on its own and I killed both the man and the bug creature, then I…" "For god's sake Kaname just get to the bit where you meet Yoruichi" Hina interrupted with her cheeks a dark shade of red, Kaname gave her another smug look "Too cut a long story short Yoruichi got worried as Hina hadn't returned from her mission. She came to the world of the living to find her and once she did she saw how happy we were together she helped us out and that's how we got here"

As the group talked both Yoruichi and Hina felt the surrounding spiritual pressure slowly rising as something approached and they gave each other a worrying look, "Right boys that's enough storytelling, for now, I need you to run into town and grab some things for me" Hina said worryingly as she shoved some paper into Kaname hands, "What's got into you Hina?" Kaname asked puzzlingly "JUST GO AND TAKE THAT OTHER IDIOT WITH YOU!" Hina bellowed as the two rushed for the door.

When she was sure the two were gone Yoruichi turned to Hina "Quick thinking Hina, It's a good thing you sent Ichigo as I don't think he would be able to handle what's coming" "What are you on about he wouldn't even be able to see those Shinigami" "Hina don't be foolish, don't say you can't feel the spiritual pressure within him growing, also he…". Before Yoruichi could finish her sentence two Shinigami burst through the window "Rukia, Renji don't you know how to knock?" Yoruichi said mockingly "Where is he" Rukia demanded "Not even a hello? Rukia I'm hurt" before anything else could be said Ichigo walked in "Sorry I forgot my… Rukia?"

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Finally, Chapter 5 is out after all this time! Sorry, it took so long! I know it's only a short chapter but don't worry the next one is going to be a big one and hopefully will be up either in the next few weeks or beginning of next month and hopefully won't takes months this time!

If you have any idea's for An Unknown Emotion I would love to hear them! leave them as a review, private message me or email me at ohthatguy56


	6. A Blast From The Past

Ichigo stood there in a daze, "What's wrong with me? Why did I say her name?" Ichigo whispered to himself. Everyone else stood there watching Ichigo waiting for his next move, "What are you doing you moron?!" Hina bellowed across the room "I…left my wallet" Ichigo said nervously as he indicated towards the brown leather wallet by Yoruichi's foot. Suddenly Kaname burst through the door "Ichigo what have you done! Man, Hina looks angry!" "Both of you leave now" Hina said coldly as Yoruichi kicked Ichigo has wallet "YES" the pair shouted before bowing and leaving.

While everything was going on Rukia stood there watching the orange haired man as tears began to form in her eyes. It had been so long since she had seen Ichigo that she just wanted to forget her orders and hug him. As she watched Ichigo leave she could feel her body begin to move on its own towards him, but as she began to move she was stopped by the sudden chill of metal against her throat.

"Not one step midget" demanded Hina as she held her zanpakuto against Rukia's throat "Watch your tongue when speaking to a lieutenant" spoke Renji. As the tension grew in the room Hina began to get restless "So are you Bastards here for me or what as I have a lot of things to be doing today and dealing with you pests isn't one of them, and another thing…" but before Hina could finish her sentence she was cut off by the petit Shinigami.

"You have one warning…" Rukia said harshly before disappearing "Wait Rukia!" Renji grunted before disappearing as well.

"What on earth was that about Ichigo? When Hina tells you something you do it you know that?" "I know Kaname, I don't know what it was but something in that room just felt so familiar" "Was it something to do with the two Shinigami stood in the room?" Ichigo stopped "what Shinigami" "well there was two of them stood in the room. A tall guy with some freaky tattoo's and a short woman with short black hair" suddenly Ichigo turned to look towards the apartment complex "Is it important?" however instead of answering Ichigo ran back to Kaname's apartment "Shit… Hina is not going to like this" Kaname muttered as he chased after Ichigo "Do you have a death wish Ichigo! Hina will punish you this time for sure!"

"So, what was that all about cat lady" Hina asked puzzled

"Too be honest I'm not too sure Hina but if the soul society has sent patrols out to peruse Ichigo then you and Kaname could also be in danger as well Hina, it may be worth coming back with me"

"That isn't happening Yoruichi! This is mine and Kaname's home and it has been for many years and just because two brats show up isn't going to change anything!" Hina said in an aggressive tone

"Hina I understand what you're saying, but you know full well the soul society will not let your crime go unpunished and with Kaname no longer wielding his powers and you in such a weakened state confrontation could prove fatal to you both."

"Anyway, Yoruichi you still haven't explained something"

"I assume you mean Ichigo Hina? Well to make a long story short Ichigo was in the same situation as Kaname but what makes him different is that he fought for the soul society and it was his iron will which change centuries of tradition in the soul society. However, after fighting and wannabe god and fusing with his zanpakuto he lost his powers gone forever or so we though, but it seems that they are still dormant within him."

"What makes that bastard better than my Kaname!" Hina said in an irritated tone

"Let's not dwell on the past Hina we should go after Rukia and Renji" Yoruichi said stepping out her Gigai

"Fine I want to talk about this more later" Hina retorted as she sheaved her sword and her shihakusho appeared and with that the two disappear out the door.

"Ichigo hang on a sec!" Kaname shouted from behind Ichigo however Ichigo took no notice of him and just kept running until he reached the steps up to the apartment complex followed an out of breath Kaname "Ichigo what is going on with you" but still Ichigo didn't pay any attention, his mind was focused on something else. Rukia.

Ichigo raced up the stairs and tried to open Kaname's apartment but the handle wouldn't turn, it was locked. "Dam it!" Ichigo shriek as he kicked the door open but all he was greeted with was an empty room. "Dude what the hell is up with you!" Kaname shouted as he reached his apartment but Ichigo still wouldn't answer him. Kaname was now pissed not only was Ichigo ignoring him but he was just down right ignoring him "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you got to snap out of it" but Ichigo's silence only pissed him off more. He walked up Ichigo and spun him around and hit him in the face, sending Ichigo flying into a wall. "Leave" bellowed Kaname.


End file.
